The Dare
by Anime Lover Donna Back Up
Summary: Kyle dares Stan to do something that changes Stan's love life. No slash, Stendy, and PLEASE REVIEW!


So.. my latest addiction, Stendy. Yay!

**Chapter 1**

South Park was sleeping as it was late at night but a small group of 14-year-old kids/teens were still awake. The group was at a boy's house. That boy was Stan. He had Wendy, Kyle, and Bebe stay for a sleepover. Kyle and Bebe had gotten together a week before to plan this and Wendy and Stan were just really close friends. Either way they had decided to play Truth or Dare. They were going to let Stan go first as always but Kyle interfered and said

"Stan, Bebe has never started the game so please let her start."

Stan shrugged and let Bebe begin and she began her first truth/dare on Wendy.

"Wendy! Truth or dare?"

Bebe was smiling, knowing this late at night no one would even think of entering Stan's room, no one was home anyway. That way Stan and Wendy could make out, have sex, cuddle, and other stuff with no one but Bebe and Kyle there. But who's to say they wouldn't be doing that themselves?

"Dare."

Still.. Did she have the heart to do this to Wendy, her best friend..? Of course she did! She wanted Stan and Wendy to be together anyway.

"Take off all of your clothes!"

Wendy's then narrowed at Bebe. Why would she do that? Wendy knew that the dare would mean she would be naked in front of Kyle and Stan... oh well, no going back.

"Bebe.. I thought I could trust you! The first thing you do is make me strip?"

Wendy said angered. Though she began to strip anyway.

"Wendy, you can use my sweater to cover yourself up if you want..."

mumbled Stan embarrassed he tried not to look because Wendy was a well-shaped girl and she had a hot body, he knew that if he looked he could/might/would get an erection. Wendy nodded and Stan gave his jacket to Wendy. She smiled and hugged Stan. 'SUCCESS!' thought Bebe. She knew Stan's inability to not love Wendy would not let him ignore Wendy's embarrassment. Still, she had to continue on her cupid mission.

"Um my turn! Kyle, truth or dare?"

Kyle stared at the floor and thought for a bit.

"Truth."

Wendy wondered what she could ask Kyle to make him nervous.. Then she had an idea. She began to whisper into Stan's ear asking what to do. What Stan replied was too naughty for the second dare/truth.. But what the heck right?

"Kyle, have you and Bebe had sex?"

Kyle frowned and thought about what he should say.. but truth is truth.

"Yes. So what? Kenny had sex over 20 times!"

"Kyle! You can't tell them!"

Bebe looked a little embarrassed. She looked at Kyle and he gave her a look that said 'That's what you get for doing what you did'

"Hmm Stan, truth or dare?"

Kyle smirked. Bebe grinned. They both had a dare and a truth that would destroy all friendliness between Stan and Wendy and build it into romance. Still if it wasn't sex it had to be french kissing.

"Ha! I choose dare! Bet you didn't expect that huh?"

Stan replied, happy he didn't get tricked into confessing.

"Make out with Wendy for 2-5 minutes or as long as you can. And then confess to her. Or the other way around..."

Stan and Wendy's eyes widened.

"Wait.. confess?"

Stan blushed, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her, but now he had to. Kyle would tell her if Stan didn't Wendy remained calm and reminded herself not to get her hopes up. Stan however knew that this had to be the time, if he did otherwise it would be awkward.

"Wendy. I love you."

"Stan... "

Stan brought his face closer to hers blushing, his face red. Wendy then removed all the space between them locking her lips with his. They both explored each other's mouths, enjoying every bit of the kiss. No longer being able to resist the urge for air, they parted, a string of saliva drawn from their lips.

"Stan, I love you too."

Wendy's eyes gleamed in happiness as she was glad Stan loved her and shared a passionate kiss. Stan just smiled and hugged her. Giggling in the corner of the room were Kyle and Bebe. They had been shocked when Stan kissed Wendy slightly faster than expected. They had expected Stan to stutter and act like a fool as usual. But Stan had a question, to which Wendy would obviously say yes.

"Wendy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Stan! I just told you I loved you and we just made out! Also, you are simply adorable!"

Wendy smiled and gave Stan a quick peck on the lips before pulling him to bed, his bed. The rest of the night Stan slept in his bed with Wendy in his arms and Kyle slept at Bebe's side on the floor. On top of a blanket.

**The Chapter Has Now Ended**

So? How was it? Someone please help me if I make a mistake! Guide me! I don't wanna be wrong! T^T


End file.
